The Sight/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Lionpaw looks up at the full moon, and notes that clouds wouldn't stop the Gathering. Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and Ashfur are waiting by the camp entrance, and Firestar quietly talks to Sandstorm and Brambleclaw beneath the Highledge. Hollypaw asks why they're waiting, and Lionpaw reassures her it can't be much longer. He feels just as excited as his sister to go to their first Gathering. Hazelpaw guesses that Firestar is waiting for Leafpool, and Hollypaw complains that it is taking so long, since her mentor is only sorting out the new herbs they had gathered at sunhigh. Berrypaw points out that she might be quicker if her apprentice was helping, and Hollypaw protests that she tried to help, but that Leafpool said it would have been quicker if she did it herself. Mousepaw asks if she's sure that she's cut out to be a medicine cat, and Hollypaw snaps that she obviously is, and that one day he'll be waiting for her to come out of her den. Lionpaw soothes that they're only teasing her, and he thinks it is odd that Daisy's kits are going to the Gathering while Sorreltail's Clanborn kits- Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, and Honeypaw- aren't. He guesses it's fair that three Clanborn and three non-Clan cats should go to the Gathering, then remembers that Jaypaw isn't going as punishment for his adventure in WindClan. Lionpaw's brother crouches at the entrance of the apprentice's den, and had been sitting there since sundown. Lionpaw is annoyed that he was so reckless, and is briefly guilty at being too busy to watch over his littermate anymore, but then thinks that his first responsibility is to the Clan. Lionpaw walks over to his sibling and smooths the fur between his ears with his tongue, saying that he wished he was coming. Jaypaw grumbles that Lionpaw is the only one. The ginger tom disagrees, arguing that it's Jaypaw's fault that he is confined to camp. Jaypaw notes that Firestar might not want a blind cat at the Gathering, as it would make the Clan look bad. Lionpaw wonders if that is true, but just then he hears Firestar call, and tells Jaypaw that he'll tell him all about the Gathering when he comes back. :Lionpaw races toward the entrance with the other apprentices. A moment later they burst out of the tunnel and charge up the slope; racing past the Sky Oak and down the lake. Lionpaw doesn’t care that the pebbles on the share graze his paws, for he can already see the island on the far side. Firestar steadies the pace as they trek through WindClan territory. They pass the horseplace and cross into RiverClan territory. Lionpaw can make out dark shapes streaming over the fallen tree, and can smell the scent of the other Clans. Brambleclaw asks Firestar if they will mention the heavily marked borders, and his leader replies that he won't. The dark tabby protests that it's an open show of hostility, but Firestar replies that they won't react just yet. Ashfur agrees, saying it would be better to send out more patrols than have the other Clans think that they’re worried. Firestar declares that they won't be worried by ShadowClan stench, and runs to the fallen tree, halting by its roots. Lionpaw stares at the trunk, and whispers to Hollypaw that they must have been the last to arrive. He suddenly feels nervous, and asks if she supposes that Ferncloud's nursery stories about ShadowClan are true. Hollypaw asks if he really believes that they would let their elders starve, and her brother responds that he doesn't, but frets if the other apprentices would be bigger than them. Hollypaw points out the they'd only been apprentices for a quarter moon. :Firestar leaps onto the fallen trunk, and reaches his way the far shore, Brambleclaw and Dustpelt following. Before long, Hollypaw leaps onto the tree and reaches the other end, jumping down then turning to watch her brother cross. Lionpaw trembles with excitement and jumps onto the trunk, surprised at how slippery the bark is. He feels the tree jerk and looks back to see the Ashfur leaped up behind him. Suddenly Lionpaw's forepaw slips and his paw shoots off the trunk. He begins to fall, then he sees a gray pelt behind him and a muzzle nudge his flank, pushing him up and supporting him until he regained his balance: Ashfur had saved him. Lionpaw thanks his mentor, and the gray tom replies that it's always tricky the first time. Lionpaw unsheathes his claws and grips the trunk for the rest of the way. He jumps onto the beach, glad to be on solid ground again. Hollypaw says she had thought he was doomed, and Lionpaw agrees. :Lionpaw forces himself not to race into the trees, but to wait while others cross: watching Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Spiderleg easily cross, he feels inexperienced. Finally all the ThunderClan cats stand on the beach and Firestar looks over them, then nods and pads through the trees. Lionpaw is relieved, and races through the trunks. He is excited as the trees thin and a clearing opens. There are cats everywhere, and Lionpaw had never seen so many different shades of pelts. Lionpaw is surprised that so many cats could live around the lake, and at the far edge of the clearing, he sees the Great Oak. Hollypaw asks if this was what he had expected, and Lionpaw replies that he hadn't realized there would be that many cats. Seeing a sleek-pelted, well-muscled RiverClan tom, he imagines meeting him in battle, and adds that he will train twice as hard from then on. Hollypaw asks how he could think about fighting during a truce, and comments that he should be trying to figure out if the RiverClan tom thinks like a ThunderClan warrior. Mousepaw says that he should go and ask him, though Hollypaw is surprised that they can do that. :The older apprentice suggests talking to apprentices. He looks at a group of smaller RiverClan cats and adds that warriors from other Clans aren't dangerous, but that they don’t like having young apprentices pester them. Lionpaw asks what they should do if a warrior talks to them, and Hazelpaw warns that he should be polite, but not give away too much information. Hollypaw asks if Mousepaw spilled any secrets at his first gathering, and he and his siblings discuss about what he had told Russetfur. Hollypaw suddenly announces that she will go see what everyone else is going to talk about, and heads towards the group of RiverClan apprentices, when Willowpaw greets her. The two discuss how Hollypaw is a medicine cat apprentice, and Willowpaw offers to introduce Hollypaw to the other medicine cats. Lionpaw feels slightly envious that his sister would have a connection with all the Clans, then remembers that these cats are his enemies. Berrypaw and Hazelpaw go to talk to Harepaw, leaving Lionpaw alone with Mousepaw. They talk about ShadowClan cats briefly, then the gray and white apprentice calls out to Minnowpaw, who Lionpaw sees is a gray-and-white RiverClan she-cat. Lionpaw remarks that she looks barely out of the nursery, and Mousepaw corrects that she’s a moon older than he and his siblings. He invites Lionpaw to come and talk to her. :Lionpaw follows Mousepaw over to where Minnowpaw and two other RiverClan apprentices sit. Minnowpaw nods to them in welcome, and asks Mousepaw who his friend is. The ThunderClan apprentice introduces Lionpaw, and Minnowpaw greets the golden tabby, then introduces Pouncepaw and Pebblepaw. Pouncepaw asks Lionpaw what he thinks of the island, and Lionpaw replies that it is great. Minnowpaw offers to show him around, and Mousepaw’s eyes light up, clearly interested in a walk with the pretty RiverClan apprentice. Lionpaw thanks Minnowpaw for the offer, but says that Mousepaw promised to introduce him to some other cat. Mousepaw is confused, but before he can object, the younger apprentice pads away from the group, into the clearing. :Suddenly Lionpaw hears a soft voice, which asks if he is Jaypaw's brother. He sees a light brown tabby she-cat, and replies that he is, asking how she knew. The she-cat says that Berrypaw told him, and introduces herself as Heatherpaw, going on that Jaypaw might have mentioned her, as she was there when Crowfeather saved him. She asks if he has recovered, and Lionpaw replies that he is fine. The WindClan she-cat asks if Jaypaw is here, but Mousepaw impatiently answers that he isn't. Heatherpaw has troubles believing that he was out alone when he was blind, and Lionpaw feels slightly envious. The two discuss how Jaypaw was stuck in camp for a quarter moon, then Heatherpaw asks how long Lionpaw has been an apprentice for. He answers and asks about her. The she-cat informs him that she's been an apprentice for a moon and a half. Lionpaw introduces Heatherpaw to Mousepaw, and asks the older apprentice if Russetfur had gotten any information out of him. Before he can answer, a black tom trots up to them, and tells Heatherpaw that the meeting is about to begin, and that they should join their Clan. Heatherpaw introduces to ThunderClan apprentices to Breezepaw, and she whispers to Lionpaw that he thinks she has to do what he says because his father, Crowfeather, is her mentor. :A voice sounds from the Great Oak and Heatherpaw gasps that it's Onestar starting the meeting. Lionpaw looks at the lowest branch of the tree and sees the WindClan leader. Breezepaw joins the rest of his Clan, and Heatherpaw follows him. Feeling more confident, Lionpaw joins the gathering cats, and finds a place between Hollypaw and Spiderleg. On the Great Oak, Firestar sits beside Onestar. A sleek, spotted tabby she-cat, who Lionpaw guesses is Leopardstar, sits next to him and beyond her is Blackstar. Onestar begins; introducing WindClan's new apprentice, Breezepaw. The black apprentice lifts his chin and Lionpaw hopes that he acts as coolly when it is his turn to be named. The WindClan leader reports that they had plenty of prey in leaf-bare, but, despite Lionpaw's fear, doesn't mention Jaypaw's intrusion, and finishes his report there. Hollypaw whispers thanks to StarClan that he didn't mention their brother. Onestar turns to Blackstar, who welcomes Ivypaw, ShadowClan’s new apprentice. She doesn’t look pleased or proud the way Breezepaw had, and Lionpaw wonders if ShadowClan cats ever show their feelings. Hollypaw breaths that it will be their turn next, but Blackstar continues that hunting has been good for ShadowClan ever since they enlarged their territory. Lionpaw stiffens at this, and Blackstar says that the territory is a great source of prey, and thanks Firestar. When it is the ThunderClan leader's turn, he says that ThunderClan has more than one new apprentice, and explains that though Jaypaw couldn't come, Hollypaw and Lionpaw are there. Lionpaw is excited as the other Clans cheer his name. When the other cats finish chanting, Firestar goes on that that they had been lucky that leaf-bare. :Lionpaw's pelt suddenly prickles at a new scent in the air. Some other cats turn their heads too, having clearly scented it also. There is a rustle of bracken close to where the WindClan cats are gathered, and Firestar falls silent as two lithe shapes emerge from the undergrowth. An alert of intruders spreads through the Clans, and around him, Lionpaw feels pelts bristling and muscles tensing. The WindClan warriors nearest to the strangers wrestle them to the ground, and Lionpaw wonders if they will kill the intruders. :Firestar's fur stands on end. His tail is stiff with shock, his ears are pricked, and he sniffs again. He then gives a command for them to stop and the WindClan cats freeze and draw back, leaving the two trespassers to stand alone at the edge of the Clans. Lionpaw strains to see them. Firestar, voice taut with shock and disbelief, calls a name that Lionpaw had only ever heard been mentioned in stories: Graystripe. Characters Major *Mousepaw }} Minor *Spiderleg *Ashfur *Firestar *Sandstorm *Brambleclaw *Hollypaw *Hazelpaw *Berrypaw *Jaypaw *Leafpool *Willowpaw *Minnowtail *Pouncepaw *Pebblepaw *Heatherpaw *Breezepaw *Onestar *Leopardstar *Blackstar *Ivypaw *Graystripe (Unnamed) *Millie (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Poppypaw *Honeypaw *Daisy *Ferncloud *Russetfur *Harepaw *Crowfeather }} Important events *Graystripe and Millie come back to the Clans. Notes and references Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages